We the Gods
by Saryuko
Summary: We the Gods is a story that has many twists and points of views. It starts out with a couple chapters of school life for a couple students then jumps suddenly in the third chapter to a destroyed wasteland years after a tragedy but follows the same people.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

A boy with short ash white hair sits at a lunch table eating. His black school uniform jacket is folded neatly on the seat next to him, he smiles when he senses a girl walk up behind him. The girl is shaking nervously, her long white hair shutters with each quiver her body makes, her legs shake violently. She begins to open her mouth when a boy slams his tray down across the table from the first boy.

"Hey every notice that no matter what you order it always looks the same?" the second boy says to the first.

The girl begins to shake more violently, the first boy glares at the second.

"Luxus shut up. The reason why everything looks the same is because you order the same thing." The first boy says to the second.

The first boy turns to the girl.

"Sit down with me" he says to her patting the seat next to him.

The girl hesitantly sits next to the boy. Luxus glares at the boy, and then notices that the girl is holding a letter in her hands. He grabs it quickly and begins to read it.

"Luxus! Give me that back" the girl screams at Luxus.

"Hey Saryuko the letter is for you…." Luxus says handing the letter to the first boy.

Saryuko reads the letter and smiles giggling a little. The girl's face turns bright red as he reads it to himself. Saryuko turns to her smiling, the girl shakes and whimpers.

"Minyesk, it's very cute of you to write me a letter of love…" he reaches out and gently touches her cheek with his hand, "I Would love to….."

Just then another boy smacks Minyesk with a tray knocking her to the floor. Saryuko stands up instantly and grabs the boy.

"Oi, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Saryuko tosses the guy at Luxus and helps Minyesk up.

"Minyesk I would gladly be your boyfriend… You're bleeding; I'll take you to the nurse."

Saryuko begins to walk Minyesk out but he turns around and picks up a tray and swings it at the boy breaking it on his face.

**Chapter 1 to Hell**

"Wow that's a nasty cut. How'd it happen?" The nurse asks Minyesk.

"Some asshole smacked her with a food tray." Saryuko explains, "Just when I was going to tell her that I would love to be her boyfriend."

The nurse smiles wide and hugs Minyesk tight

"You finally did it, I'm so proud Minyesk"

She kisses Minyesk's cheek and walks to a cabinet to get some bandages.

"Syo… my head hurts." Minyesk says to Saryuko.

"Aww, my poor babyz" Saryuko says before kissing the cut on Minyesk's forehead. "Better my love?"

Minyesk smiles and nods. "Much better"

"Damn…." Saryuko says looking at his phone "… Teach needs my help…"

He stares at his phone for a bit then kisses Minyesk's forehead and begins to walk out.

"Minyesk I love you." He runs out and his steps fade as he runs off.

"I'm proud of you. You must have been scared…."

Minyesk is staring at the door smiling and touching her head.

"Ha, Little Minyesk is in her own little world, dazed by just one kiss." The nurse says putting a bandage on Minyesk's cut.

Minyesk blinks then snaps back into reality.

"Shut up!" Minyesk says blushing. "I just was caught off guard."

The nurse smiles at Minyesk.

"Mrs. Shino what did Syo mean he lives in Hell?"

"Dunno, when did he say that?"

"He told me he lives in Hell when I asked where he lived earlier."

"Hmm. I know he lives in the dorms so I don't know. He probably calls his room Hell."

"Maybe…."

After school Minyesk and a friend go out and celebrate.

"Well Minyesk, I'm happy you finally found a boyfriend but I'm disappointed you choose Syo." The friend says to Minyesk while sipping on diet coke.

"What's wrong with Syo?"

"Syo is a bit weird. I know he's smart but he acts so weird. He's nice and caring but he seems a bit insane." The friend replies.

"Well I've loved him ever since he enrolled in our school. Syo is unable to do wrong. He won't hurt me or anything. Please don't think of him so low."

The girls continue to talk and celebrate. Elsewhere Saryuko and Luxus are in an arcade waiting for someone.

"Luxus, what do you think of Minyesk?"

"She seems a bit frilly… You know a constant damsel in distress. She won't last long with our group of friends."

"You have a point; I am too aggressive for her group of friends too…"

"Yeah you're right… maybe you two shouldn't introduce each other to anyone but your close friends."

A large door opens and a person wearing modern combat gear walks up to Luxus and Saryuko.

"Yo Blood Godling and Hellcat suit up. The fight is about to start." The person says with a feminine voice.

Saryuko looks at Luxus.

"Yeah Minyesk wouldn't last long in our Hell"

Both walk through the doorway and put on combat gear. They walk to a large field; a loud computerized voice announces their names.

**Saryuko the Blood Godling entering the battlefield.**

**Hellcat Druin entering the battlefield.**

Two combat lockers rise up next to them. They open the lockers and pick up the guns inside and put on the helmets.

"Yo Hellcat. Ready to win this war?" Saryuko asks Luxus.

"Yes I am Blood Godling"

They look across the field at other people with armor on and say, "Welcome to our Hell"

A loud buzzer sounds and a firefight begins…..

* * *

"I bet Syo is probably studying right now. He probably isn't thinking of you." Minyesk's friend says to her.

"You're probably right Rose but I'd rather him study then be thinking of me all the time." Minyesk says smiling.

* * *

"Blood Godling! WHAT THE FUCK MAN!" Luxus screams over the com link to Saryuko.

"Sorry Hellcat…. For some reason I can't get Minyesk out of my mind…."

"Sign of weakness Godling, Massive sign of weakness." Luxus replies jokingly.

"SHUT UP HELLCAT! You're starting to sound like Largo." Saryuko screams back.

Hours pass Luxus and Saryuko walk off the field unscathed while others run past them covered in spots from paintballs.

"Oi Luxus lets go out to eat and celebrate."

"Celebrate what?

"Well, one to celebrate our six hundred and sixty sixth consecutive win, and two me getting a girl."

"Good point… cept the girl part."

They end up at a restaurant and spend time laughing, eating, and scaring other customers. At one point Saryuko spots Rose and Minyesk through a window and motions them to come inside. Once inside Minyesk sits next to Saryuko and notices his helmet on the chair next to him.

"Syo, what is the helmet for?"

Saryuko looks at the helmet, "It's for a game me and Luxus play at the arcade."

"Why does it look different than Luxus's?"

"Luxus and I are actually sponsored, so he and I have customized helmets. Most of everything related to the game is paid for by our sponsors."

"We even have our own customized field." Luxus adds.

"Course our sponsors are arguing over who is taking credit for it." Saryuko adds to Luxus's statement.

"Syo, can I play?"

Luxus and Saryuko go quiet….

"Umm you can but we doubt you will like it or that you would even last long." Luxus says in a serious tone, "I'd also have to add that Saryuko won't be able to run to your side if anything happens, so you can't hold it against him if something does happen"

Saryuko looks at Luxus then Minyesk then stares at his helmet.

"….Minyesk….Babyz… before I can allow you to play me and Luxus have to teach and train you. A game like this requires training and fearlessness. It's a game of Actual war strategy and actual situations soldiers might deal with in war." He says without turning away from his helmet.

"Though we are using paintballs, many people have gotten severely injured, some critically; and, though very rare, some have died."

"I'd gladly take any pain to experience what you do. I want to play alongside you and Luxus, Syo. I don't mind…." Her voice quivers with fear.

Saryuko looks at Minyesk and smiles.

"Tomorrow if Luxus doesn't mind we'll begin your training." He says placing his helmet on Minyesk.

"Well I'm fine with it but what will be her player name?" Luxus asks.

"Hmm, Good point." Saryuko looks at Minyesk "How about Soniexx?"

Minyesk looks at them confused. "What are ya'll talking about?"

"Each player has a unique name. I'm Saryuko the Blood Godling, Luxus is Hellcat Druin. I was just thinking your name should be Soniexx the Angel of Death."

"It would fit the team's theme. I like it." Luxus says approvingly.

Minyesk smiles taking Saryuko's helmet off, "I like it too."

The next day after school the three walk to the arcade. A woman waits at the large doorway.

"This is the trainee?" The woman asks with a stern and serious tone.

"Yeah this is Minyesk; she's Blood God's girl…" Luxus replies with a playful tone.

"Yeah" Saryuko laughs, "She's my girlfriend but she really wants to join us River."

River smiles and loses the serious and stern tone, "Well welcome Soniexx to our little game." She hands Minyesk some armor and a helmet. "Today you start your training to be a soldier."

The four of them get dressed, Minyesk hides behind some lockers while the others undress and change together.

"Oi, Minyesk you're going to have to lose that habit. Cause sooner or later Luxus, River, And I will see you naked." Saryuko yells.

They walk to an elevator and go down a couple floors.

"Welcome to Hell" River, Luxus, and Saryuko say in unison as the elevator doors open to a playfield covered in ruined buildings.

"Like the post-apocalyptic motif?" Luxus asks happily.

"This playfield suits our battle methods. I'm a sniper, so the ruined buildings provide excellent cover and height to accent my sniping skills. Luxus is a close range gunner, the alleyways and buildings provide cover for ambushes, quick passage and allows for traps. River is mostly melee the same advantages Luxus gets she does too. A badass bonus is that the clothes lines between buildings provide quick movement for me to change sniping spots. Plus the electrical systems in the buildings allow access to cameras set in different locations across the field. I also serve as a recon unit so my helmet is specially made to be able to access those systems and send info to members of my team." Saryuko explains.

"First we need to find out just what type of soldier you are…." River says handing an assault rifle to Minyesk.

Saryuko smiles, "Oi Minyesk don't blink" He yells to Minyesk disappearing into the ruins with Luxus.

Minyesk stands atop a mound of debris, while River stands atop a building staring down at Minyesk. Saryuko's voice echoes inside Minyesk's helmet.

"Remember Juliannex is a melee fighter. Keep your distance and never lose sight of her."

River jumps down and dashes towards Minyesk, just as River reaches Minyesk, she grabs River's arm and twists it flipping her over her. Minyesk turns around and begins to fire upon River. River catches herself and evades her shots, disappearing into a building.

"That was awesome Minyesk, but don't get too excited you haven't won just yet." Luxus says over the Com-Link.

Just as Luxus finishes his sentence, River bursts out of another ruin and tackles Minyesk. She kicks River off her and grabs River's shoulder guard slamming her to the ground. Minyesk rolls atop River and places the barrel of her handgun to the back of River's helmet. River begins to laugh and twists her body so fast it knocks Minyesk to the ground. River gets up and grabs Minyesk's helmet.

"Good, Good you've learned how to fight close quarters but you're still a beginner. You've got a long way before you can even try to take me on… Let's see if you're ready for Hellcat's style of combat."

River lets go and disappears into the ruins.

"Soniexx… You did better than Juliannex lets on. That being said Hellcat Druin is a bit trickier. He uses shotguns, handguns, assault rifles, and traps. He will start this training in hiding. Since I'm not allowed to give you up to date info during the training I'd advise you to trust your instincts not your senses." Saryuko informs Minyesk through the Com-Link.

Luxus's laugh echoes through the ruins surrounding Minyesk, she begins to shiver nervously.

"Cute, how whenever you are nervous you shake. You should break that little habit of yours." Luxus says walking slowly out of a building smiling, "course then Blood Godling might not like it. Oh well."

He unsheathes his handgun.

"You ready to see my style of combat Soniexx?"

Minyesk nods slowly and watches him. Luxus smiles then darts into the ruin he walked out of.

"Soniexx the area of play has been increased. It'll be harder to find me and a hell of a lot harder to fight me." Luxus taunts through the Com-Link.

Minyesk looks around and tries to spot Luxus. She spots movement and chases after it.

* * *

"So Juliannex, what you think of my little Soniexx so far?"

"She's good, considering I thought she was going to be all frilly and delicate. I admit I was wrong about her… I hope Hellcat doesn't rough her up too bad… plus if she does well against Hellcat you're going to have to go up against her next. I hope you're ready for that."

"I know, I know. Let's first see how she does against Hellcat."

* * *

Minyesk stops inside a ballroom, Luxus's laugh echoes from the organ where he sits. She slowly inches towards him then stops and looks around for traps.

"My My, You underestimate me Soniexx. You think my traps would be noticeable like some amateur set them up…. That hurts my feelings. Believe me my traps are a hell of a lot harder to find then you think." Luxus says getting up from the organ and starts to bow.

Minyesk blinks for a second and Luxus jumps to the ballroom floor and starts to dance by himself. She carefully walks towards him readying her assault rifle to fire on him.

**CLICK**

The building starts to shake and she falls through the floor. She falls several floors down and lands softly in a laundry cart. After gathering herself she gets out of the cart and looks around. She finds a stairway and carefully climbs each stair till she arrives back at the ballroom. Luxus dances all by himself. She thinks for a bit when Luxus turns to her and smiles, he stops dancing and walks slowly towards her.

"See my traps are not easy to spot nor are they normal. My traps are complex and unpredictable." Luxus says standing in front of her, "thought is needed before action."

Minyesk pulls the trigger on her assault rifle, but suddenly the floor she is standing on launches her out of the ballroom.

"Think before acting… God I just told you that…."

Minyesk shakes off and gets up.

"What the hell is going on? How could his traps be so intricate and complex? What am I suppose to do?" she asks herself, and then she remembers Syo's advice.

She walks into the ballroom and smiles at Luxus. She closes her eyes and begins to dance happily across the ballroom floor. Luxus watches her closely and claps. Soon she is dancing around him; she gets ready to fire when Luxus grabs her hands and dances with her.

"Congratu-mah-lations Soniexx you've done well to learn my style of combat and how to counter it effectively. Sadly though, like Juliannex said you're just a beginner. You are far from being ready to take me on at full power. Plus you have only really learned how to get past my stationary traps; you still have to figure out how to deal with mobile and remote traps. Those are harder to figure out and even then you would have to deal with me using my weapons. Next up is your LOVAH…" Luxus says dancing with her then twirling her around very fast.

By the time her vision returns Luxus is gone.

"Great babyz but now you're up against me. I am a sniper and a recon expert. For this training I'm allowing Juliannex and Hellcat to advise you and to give you info as you need it. I have one thing of advice for you, your instinct and your senses aren't your best allies in a long distance fight. Rely on your team mates and pay attention to them." Saryuko advises seriously through the Com-Link.

"Congratulations Soniexx for passing Hellcat Druin's trial. Hellcat and I will be your team-mates for this training but he and I are not allowed to attack Blood Godling for you. It's your duty to listen to us and to interpret what we tell you to help you find him and to complete the training." River says sweetly through the Com-Link.

She walks out of the ballroom into a small area, River and Luxus stand there smiling and waving.

"Okay first some info on Blood Godling. His sniper rifle has an effective range of close to 2500 yards. Also he is more than likely watching every movement we make through cameras set up all around the playfield. Hellcat and I will be your eyes you should take out cameras if you see them it will help out greatly. Because Hellcat and I are your team mates Godling might shoot at us to take us out of the training. If he does you will have to rely on the other one to help you out. Also try to use the echo from the shot to figure out where he is. That's all I can say for now." River says in a serious tone.

"Also remember Blood Godling is an expert at sniping, he knows how to mess with people from a distance so like he said your instincts and senses may fool you." Luxus says checking his guns, "Also neither Juliannex nor I have ever actually gotten close to finding him in training or actual combat. The main objective is to reach that building over there without getting shoot. Since the path directly to it is wide open with no cover I'd be highly inadvisable to use it. You need to take the in direct routes through the buildings on each side of the path. Juliannex and I will go ahead of you, remember to stay hidden and to listen to us."

Luxus and Juliannex go in different directions. Minyesk stands in one spot till Luxus speaks to her.

"Okay the path I took is blocked if you take the path I do your going to need to climb and try to figure out a path on your own."

"My path is clear but something about it seems wrong… If you decide to take my path I'd advise you to keep your guard up." River reports to Minyesk.

She thinks for a bit and goes in the direction Luxus took.

"Luxus keep an eye on Juliannex. Since I have to find my own path through the way you took I need you to watch her and keep her safe."

"Will do, Soniexx" Luxus replies affirmatively.

She climbs up a couple floors into a room with a door and a window. She tries the door but it's blocked, she looks out the window and sees a clothesline that connects to a building on the other side of the open area.

"Soniexx, taking the clothesline is dangerous. If you fall you will be in a very dangerous situation, plus it spans across the Danger zone you might get shoot when walking across it." River advises calmly.

"Understood, I see no other way so I'm going to try it." Minyesk replies confidently.

She stands up on the clothesline when Luxus interrupts.

"Soniexx, your boots are equipped with a line rider. Just think of gliding across the clothesline and they should work if they don't you will have to walk across the line on your own."

Minyesk takes a deep breath and her boots click to the clothesline and she zooms across it crashing through the window on the building.

"Thanks Druin."

"You're welcome. From where I am at I see a path you can take it's got a lot of cover but do take into consideration that if I can see you on this path so might Blood Godling."

She stays low and walks the path Luxus told her about. She reaches an empty room with a hole to the floor below.

"Hey Julie and Druin, ya'll spot anything below?"

"Nothing from my point of view a wall is blocking me." River says whispering.

"Same for me, it could be safe but be careful."

Minyesk jumps down and follows a narrow path.

"Hey guys I think something is a bit strange. Why hasn't Syo done anything yet?"

"We noticed to… Soniexx be extremely careful and once you find an area you feel safe stay there and tell us. We will scout ahead once you do." Luxus says a bit excited.

Minyesk ends up in a small room with doors and boarded up windows.

"Guys, I've found a place I think is safe."

"Affirmative, Hellcat, move out and watch yourself." River replies and orders Luxus to do as planned.

"Oi little ones, where are you all hiding? You are sneaking around the side buildings I know that much. I'm proud of Soniexx she's evaded cameras without even knowing it, all I get are glimpses of her gear…."

A board shoots off a window in the room she is in.

"She's in that room. I can tell because from the glimpses I've seen it's the only place she could be and because the only path out of that room besides the one she came through has a small amount of cover. I would have spotted her if she had gone that way." Saryuko says tauntingly. "Oh look a Hellcat… and little Juliannex. Hello, little ones."

A gunshot echoes through the empty buildings.

"Damn it, He got Hellcat. Soniexx run through the path it's the only way. RUN NOW!"

She runs through the path quickly and she hears gunshots following her.

"Fuck didn't think it would be this hard."

"Well now it seems Soniexx is all alone now." Saryuko says laughing.

She takes a deep breath and looks around. She spots a small dark crawlspace inside the room she is now in; she begins to crawl into it.

"I hope this path gets me closer to the building."

The crawlspace turns and winds around for a long time, she crawls through it for a while and she ends up in a large room, the windows are boarded up with small areas open looking out at the danger area.

"Maybe this is where Syo is sniping from… If it is I have to be careful."

She walks slowly to a door on the other side of the room, upon opening it the door breaks and the floor she is standing on collapses.

"Seems like I have a little intruder but alas I can't do anything for she has completed her objective." Saryuko says happily.

Minyesk opens her eyes and looks around to see Saryuko standing next to her with his hand stretched to her. She takes it and Saryuko helps her up.

"You did great. I actually didn't plan on you finding that crawlspace but once I noticed you didn't go the way I thought you would, I knew you had found it so I moved away from it so you wouldn't find me. If this was a real match I would have been too busy with other players and you probably would have caught me. I'm very proud of you babyz" Saryuko says smiling.

He kisses her cheek and hugs her tight. "Congrats on passing your first day of training."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Oi, I'm In a Dress!**

A couple of weeks later during lunch Minyesk slumps down in her seat. Saryuko sits next to her and rubs her back softly.

"God! Training is tough… I can't believe there is so much to learn and so much physical labor involved." Minyesk says sore and tired.

"Well you are going through the same training a military soldier has to go through to join the military." Saryuko says rubbing her back harder.

"I know but…. GOD! I'm so tired and sore."

Saryuko laughs and begins to feed Minyesk.

"Well eat up; because of an appointment River had you get a week to relax."

Minyesk looks at Saryuko, "Syo since I'm doing something for you how about you do something for me?"

"I know I'm going to regret it but sure I will."

After school Saryuko sits on a bench outside a changing room in a woman's clothing store. He has a bored look about him.

"Syo, how do I look?" Minyesk asks stepping out of the changing room.

She is wearing a beautiful green dress that looks tight on her body; each sensual curve was accentuated beautifully. Her body simply screamed beauty and sexiness.

"Baby you look magnificent." Saryuko says doing wolf whistles; his right eye blank and un-amazed.

"Hun your right eye is very weird. No matter what it always looks blank"

"Sorry. It's a weird false eye. It's attached to the muscles of my eye, so it moves flawlessly but it's still a false eye so it always looks emotionless."

"Kinda creepy" Minyesk says walking back into the changing room.

Saryuko spots a dress out of the corner of his eye and grabs it. He runs into the changing room next to Minyesk's.

A worker sees him grab the dress and walks up to his door. "Sir may I help you?" she says knocking.

"Yeah could you find some high heels for me?"

The worker, a bit stunned walks away to look for high heels in his size. Minyesk walks out of her changing room and looks around for Saryuko.

After a couple minutes the worker returns and hands him high heels. The worker looks at Minyesk.

"OH MY GOD!" Saryuko screams aloud.

Minyesk and the worker jump a bit, Minyesk turns to the worker.

"Is the boy I came in with in that room?" Minyesk asks the worker.

The worker simply nods and walks away slowly.

"Wow…" Saryuko says stepping out of the changing room; he's wearing an elegant dress that somehow looks good on him.

Minyesk and the worker stare at him eyes wide and mouths open. Saryuko looks at the two girls.

"How do I look?" he says posing.

The girls don't respond.

A couple guys walk past Saryuko murmuring.

Saryuko looks at the guys and yells, "Oi, I'm In A Dress! Respect Me!" and smiles.

"SYO! TAKE THAT DRESS OFF!" Minyesk screams at Saryuko embarrassed.

Saryuko laughs and changes back into his original clothes.

"That was fun" Saryuko says laughing.

Minyesk smacks his arm.

"Syo please behave yourself."

"Okay babyz. But you do have to admit I looked great in that dress…"

Minyesk drags him out of the store.

"Stay here while I finish shopping."

Hours pass and Minyesk and Saryuko are eating in the food court of the mall.

"How did you lose your eye?"

"Someone snuck a real gun into a game and shot through my helmet into my eye. I'm lucky that helmet slowed the bullet down, I would've died if it hadn't."

"That sucks. Why does it have a white pupil and such?"

"Originally my right eye was born like that. A white pupil, Black sclera, and a light blue Iris. It's a birth defect or so my doctors say. I didn't want people to notice I lost my eye so I got the manufacturer to make it exactly like my original eye."

"Wow… So…"

"Out of questions? I got one for you. Why do you like me the way you do? I mean everyone at school hates me except you and Luxus."

"Well… When you first enrolled at Lotask, the school had a hierarchy system between the grade levels. Within a year you changed all that. I've never seen upperclassmen afraid of a ten year old. You personally lead revolts against the upperclassmen and teachers. Because of you I actually went from an outcast to a valued member of the student body."

"So? I did nothing to change how people viewed you. It was only you who changed how they saw you not me."

"Okay then, How about this? When we were fifteen and my body had developed to a point where most guys were obsessed with trying to get into my pants. Guys could never stop staring at my breasts or my ass but you, Syo, actually looked me in the eyes and not once in front of me looked at anything but my eyes."

"I guess"

"Also one time some guys cornered me in the school courtyard and tried to 'Assault' me but you came to my rescue and scared them away, and the many times you've stood up for me."

Saryuko looks at Minyesk sipping a milkshake, scanning her face.

"So you like when I make you look defenseless and vulnerable?"

"What?"

"Each example shows me coming to your rescue because you couldn't defend yourself and were vulnerable…" Saryuko says seriously, "You value my strength, will, and my ability to come to your aid at all times."

Minyesk's eyes fill with sadness and tears, she's about to say something when Saryuko interrupts.

"Then again maybe I'm wrong. Maybe you like that I would gladly take time to help. Maybe you noticed that I actually stand up for you and I'm always there when you need me because I have one hundred percent fallen in love with you since the first day we met…"

Minyesk smiles and her eyes fill with tears of joy. She slides her chair next to Saryuko's. Saryuko looks at her happily and lets her drink some of his milkshake. Smiling he sits her on his lap.

"Before you ask, what I love about you is that you remind me of a cat I once owned." Saryuko says jokingly.

They share their food and begin to walk home.

"Hey Minyesk you mind taking a detour? I want you to meet some people."

Minyesk nods and follows him; they end up at a cemetery and stand in front of a couple head stones.

Saryuko looks at the headstones then at Minyesk.

"Say hello to my parents…."

Sen Misk

Loving Father & Husband

"Oi, I'm In A Dress. Respect Me"

Rine Misk

Loving Mother and Wife

"There Is Always Room In My Heart"

**

* * *

Chapter 2.25 Love Affair**

"The thing that makes me, me?" Luxus asks standing up in class. "I guess my attitude and happy outlook on life make me, me."

"Lux… I want more than that." The teacher says disappointedly. "Mister Nyen, please show Luxus what I mean."

Saryuko stands up and scratches his head. "The thing that makes me, me is neither my attitude nor my outlook. Hell my actions could never tell you about me. My memories and past couldn't show you who I am. My thoughts are not my own, my actions are like everyone else's, and my memories are questionable at best. The thing that makes me who I am has nothing to do with my body or mind. My parents are what make me, me. They are the ones who gave me my thoughts, they are the ones who taught me how to act, and they are the ones who made the memories I have."

The teacher smiles and claps as Luxus and Saryuko sit back down. "Now that's what I expect from the valedictorian. Tonight I want all of you to go home and write about what makes you yourself. Luxus and Saryuko please stay after class I want to speak with you two."

The class gets up and rushes off.

"Thanks Syo for showing me up…" Luxus says angrily.

"You're welcome Lux." Saryuko replies childishly.

"Boys behave… Saryuko you're exempt from the homework. Now Lux I expected more from you."

"I'm sorry M'am." Luxus replies sadly.

"Woot, no homework for me" Saryuko says happily.

"Saryuko you can go now if you please. I want to speak with Luxus for awhile."

Saryuko nods and walks out.

"Luxus may I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

"I've never met Saryuko's parents. He gives them a lot of respect and honor. What are his parents like?"

"Never met them myself, Syo has told me about them though. Supposedly his biological parents abandoned him and he was adopted. His adoptive parents were Sen and Rine Misk. He's told me nothing else 'sides that they died in a car accident."

"Wow that's sad…"

"Yet he is able to smile and joke around without any tears…. I've never seen him cry, now that I think about it I've never seen him sad."

"Luxus, what about you?"

Luxus sighs and stares out a window. "I would rather not think about them."

The teacher looks down and puts her hand on his shoulder.

Luxus looks at her. "It's not what you think I just don't like their priorities. I don't want to do what they want me to."

"I wouldn't doubt it, your parents are quite famous, and I bet they have their priorities really messed up. You're Luxus Mitsurugi the son of Yuka and Zen Mitsurugi. Your father is the head of Risken Pharmaceuticals, and your mother is the writer of a very popular series of books."

"I said I didn't want to think about them" Luxus interrupts, "Look my father ants me to follow his footsteps while my mother wants me to become a writer like her. Yet neither of them is ever around when I need them and I'm third to their wok and themselves. I actually would still be doing what they wanted if it wasn't for Syo. Because of him I've found something I want to become, Because of him I gathered the courage to tell my parents off and enroll here full time to be close to what I want to become."

"Luxus it seems that you respect Saryuko… You value him and you honor his ideas and actions." The teacher says analyzing what Luxus said. "Lux if you don't mind me asking… What do you want to become?"

Luxus stares out a window again.

"Ms. Lyi, do you remember the first day Saryuko enrolled here? He was an outcast since he was alone, all the other children had their parents with them on the first day of school but he stood alone in the classroom.

The first day of school is a scary day even when you have your parents by your side, yet he stood proudly like he wasn't alone at all. Every other kid was nervous and scared but not Syo; he happily smiled and helped the teacher out. During lunch he was picked on by the upperclassmen yet he kept smiling. I thought he was insane but later I found out why he was smiling so much.

After school my parents started to argue over what I was going to grow up to be when Syo interrupted them angrily and started to scream at them about how it was my choice not theirs. My parents were shocked and went home…. Without me I must add. I stood there staring at Syo who was standing with his fists clenched in anger. He turned to me and smiled then walked back inside the school…."

"That day was the day that I first met Syo too; he vowed to help me anytime I needed him because I was new to teaching. I remember now." Ms. Lyi interrupts.

"Yeah it was. I followed him inside and he walked into your office and started helping you out, I joined in too. That day was the day Syo and I became your helpers and to this day we still are. That day I realized what I wanted to be…."

Luxus turns to Ms. Lyi and kisses her lovingly.

"I wanted to be by your side forever. I mean it took me awhile to realize that I wanted to be your husband but on that day I decided I wanted to be with you forever."

Ms. Lyi blushes bright red then moments later a laugh comes echoing in from the hallway. Seconds later Saryuko's voice echoes in from the hallway.

"Dude we were ten and she was like twenty. Aww how cute… I can imagine little Luxus vowing to himself to do his best to become Ms. Lyi's husband…. HOW CUTE!"

Luxus growls under his breath then Saryuko's hand waves in the window of the classroom door.

"Sorry Luxus… I'm gonna go now." Saryuko says walking off.

Ms. Lyi laughs and hugs Luxus. "Syo's right seeing little Lux saying he wants to be my husband is very cute. Lux I guess you're lucky that I'm unmarried and single."

"I'm lucky Saryuko is my friend, but I'm blessed that you're single." Luxus says kissing Ms. Lyi again. The two start to walk out of the classroom when they notice a note in the hallway.

_**Congrats my little lovelies. It's good to finally see Luxus and Ms. Lyi happy together. So that being said…..**_

_**Luck has nothing to do with it nor does being blessed, I just wanted you two to together, so I worked my magic to make this moment possible.**_

_**Woot and Bootsk**_

_**Luxus Mitsurugi and Victoria Lyi**_

_**Love Eternal**_

_**Yay and Hooray**_

"Only Syo would leave a note like this." They say in unison holding hands.

**

* * *

Chapter 2.5 Rivers, Oceans, and Seas**

River stands in an airport terminal staring at the plane schedules. A guy walks up to her.

"All the planes have been delayed." The guy says calmly and sweetly.

"I noticed. Darn it I was hoping to go home early, oh well." River says sadly then turns to the guy, "My name is River, nice to meet you" she extends her hand to shake the guy's.

"Mine's Sea. Very nice to meet a nice lady like yourself" he says shaking her hand. River blushes a little.

"So I guess we are stuck here for a while huh?"

"Yep we are. It's weird how a storm just appears suddenly with no notice." Sea says looking out to the flight line.

Rain pours down vigorously and heavily. Thunder claps loudly at random intervals and the lights flicker with every flash of lightning. Suddenly River's cell phone rings.

"Hello?" River answers.

"I just heard there's a horrible storm brewing where you are. I hope you can manage for awhile while the storm is there." Saryuko's says calmingly and caringly over the phone, "It must suck being stuck there alone but remember we are always with you…." The connection fades cutting Saryuko off.

River turns to Sea "Well my friend's know that I'm gonna be stuck here for awhile."

"Follow me River I know somewhere we can sit and talk. Those schedules are sorta depressing right now." Sea says grabbing River's hand and walking her to a coffee store.

River follows staring at Sea's hand slightly blushing. They arrive and order some coffee.

"That's better now the weather outside and the schedules won't be there reminding us of our predicament. So… Weird name River…"

"I like it. To me it says I'm strong and powerful like a River. Like you're one to speak… Sea"

"You have a point. But Sea is a name I chose, I was given another name for my birth name but I didn't like it too much so I use Sea."

"Well I don't care anymore." River says sticking her tongue out at Sea.

A bolt of lightning shakes the floor and River jumps a little.

"Scared? Don't worry; airports have lightning rods to protect the people inside from being shocked."

"I wasn't scared!" River says angrily. "I was just caught off guard."

"Right…. anyways; so where you from?"

"I'm from Japan and that's all you're going to get out of me."

"It's good to protect yourself and hide this from strangers but it's a bit hazardous to not open up to anyone."

"Yeah my friend Saryuko says that to me a lot. I wonder if you two would get along…"

"Is his full name Saryuko Nyen?"

"Yeah it is. How did you know?"

"He and I have met before but we always were at each other's throats. We have different views on certain things that aren't easily overcome. If you get what I mean."

"Wow someone who knows Saryuko and hates his guts. Normally only those who don't know Syo hate him but after they get to know him everyone likes him. Weird that you know him, and you don't like him."

"Yes I know, I mean he's a good friend but I don't like his views on some things. Let's stop talking about the fool and get back to talking to each other." Sea sips some of his coffee and looks at River.

"So where are you from Sea?" River says poking her coffee cup.

"I was born in a place you probably never heard of so I won't even mention its name."

Thunder rattles the area and the lights go out. River shakes a little when she feels a hand grab hers.

"Don't worry River I'm here and I won't let anything happen to you." Sea's voice says soothingly to River.

River smiles in the darkness when her phone rings telling her she got a text; she looks at it and read the text.

"Don't u b cuddling up to any1 u weird lil girl. . Mew~ Syo."

River laughs a little and squeezes Sea's hand when a loud bolt of lightning and thunder crash down and shake the entire building.

"Sea how long you think this storm will last?" River asks shaking a bit.

"Don't know but I hope it'll let up soon my hand is starting to hurt from you squeezing it so hard." Sea says jokingly.

River growls slightly a little annoyed. "I'M NOT SCARED!" she screams at Sea.

The lights flicker and Sea kneels next to River, eyes closed.

"Looks like you're scared Sea" River says tauntingly.

"I never said I wasn't scared…"

River receives another text.

"River don't b mean to those who hold ur hand in the darkness. Cause one day no 1 will reach out their hands to u if all u do is act meanly towards them. Fear not though Luxus and I will nvr leave ur side . Mew~ Syo ."

River blinks then laughs a little, when the lights come back on. Sea is nowhere to be seen.

"The storm has passed all planes are back on schedule please check to see if your flight will still be flying today. Sorry for the inconvenience."

River walks up to the schedules and smiles, "My flight is leaving today" She runs to enter the plane and once inside she sits down and looks out the window. Sea stands inside the airport waving to River smiling. River receives another text.

"So…. Was Sea nice to you?... . Mew~ Syo ."

River stares at the text confused then replies back.

"U R Weird Syo… How did you I met Sea?"

She gets a reply instantly.

"Cause Sea has a tendency to be around when ur in trouble. He likes u, u know. I told him once he didn't have a chance with u and ever since he has hated my guts.. Mew~ Syo ."

River's eyes go blank, as one more text arrives.

"Thank you River for holding my hand. ~Sea"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Allies**

Saryuko lies atop a hill in full combat gear, his sniper rifle loaded and ready to fire. Luxus hides inside a building waiting to set his traps in motion. Minyesk is standing at a window across from Luxus her assault rifle is at the ready. They are waiting for the beginning buzzer to sound.

"Hey, Hellcat? Do you remember Doggie?" Saryuko asks over the Com Link.

"You mean that one player that had the balls to challenge you to a duel?"

"That's the one"

"What about her?"

"I was wond…."

The game buzzer sounds, Saryuko and Luxus stop talking and focus on the game.

Luxus disappears into the shadows of his building. Minyesk fires upon opposing players who foolishly walk the open paths of the field.

"Soni leave the noobs to Hellcat's traps. An experienced player is trying to sneak up on you, take the door to your right and get to building six in your area. I've sent your helm the coordinates, your HUD should show you where to go. Find a safe route there. Report to me once you've arrived"

Minyesk follows Saryuko's instructions and tries to get to the building he specified.

"Yo Godling. Look at area nine building three." Luxus says over the Com-Link.

"Speak of the devil. Oi Hellcat, keep an eye on them. I'm going to hack their helm to speak with them."

"Affirmative…" Lux replies sternly.

In the building Lux spoke of a girl in battle gear stands hiding herself and firing upon other players. She stops suddenly and places a hand on her helmet then nods and sits down putting her rifle next to her.

"Hellcat proceeds to area eight, but first set up traps to keep our little friend safe…. Doggie and I want to finish up that duel…"

Luxus nods and runs off.

Hours later Luxus, Minyesk, Saryuko, and Doggie stand in the middle of the city area of the play field.

"Long time no see Doggie." Saryuko says shaking her hand.

"Yeah so we gonna finish off our duel from last time Catclaw?" She replies.

"First…."

Saryuko motions to Minyesk and Luxus. The four of them raise their guns in the air, a buzzer sounds.

**MATCH OVER WINNERS ARE AS FOLLOWS:**

**Hellcat Druin**

**Death Angel Soniexx**

**Hellhound Doggie**

**Saryuko the Blood Godling.**

"Okay now we may do our duel… COMP! Duel between Saryuko the Blood Godling and Hellhound Doggie… Start duel procedures comp."

Luxus and Minyesk walk off as four combat lockers rise up next to Doggie and Saryuko.

**PLACE YOUR WEAPONS IN THE LOCKER TO YOUR RIGHT AND PICK UP THE WEAPONS FROM THE LOCKER ON YOUR LEFT.**

Doggie and Saryuko remove their weapons and pick up the weapons from the lockers.

**DUELISTS CHOOSE THE DUEL TYPE…**

"New style… 1 minute head start…" Doggie says.

"Scratch that. Make it new style, random start points, and weapon pickups." Saryuko interrupts; Doggie nods agreeing.

**DUEL SETUP COMPLETE…**

**CHOOSING START POINTS…**

**START POINTS SELECTED…**

**MOVING DUELISTS TO START POINTS…**

Doggie and Saryuko fade away as they are teleported to their start points.

**MOVING UNINVOLVED PLAYER…**

**DUEL PROCEDURES COMPLETED…**

**DUELISTS START IN….**

**THREE…**

**TWO…**

**ONE…**

_**BEGIN…**_

The play field is quiet for a while, when the computer announces Doggie and Saryuko picking up weapons.

**SHOTGUN CLAIMED: HELLHOUND**

**CHAOS ASSAULT RIFLE: BLOOD GODLING**

**HACKERZ PISTOL: HELLHOUND**

**BULLSHOT: BLOOD GODLING….**

"Finally we are able to finish our duel." Doggie's voice echoes through the battlefield.

"Maybe… but you should know that I'm the best in the nation." Saryuko's voice echoes in reply.

"That's only because I couldn't get any money to travel to nationals" Doggie screams back.

**INFRIT SNIPER RIFLE: GODLING**

"Plus I'm simply just bad-ass…"

Doggie and Saryuko appear in the middle of the city area.

"Hackerz versus Bullshot? Or shotgun versus assault rifle?" Saryuko asks calmly.

"Nah… Specialty versus Specialty." Doggie says happily.

Saryuko readies Infrit sniper rifle while Doggie takes out the Hackerz pistol and the shotgun.

They turn and take twenty steps and turn to face each other. They fire upon each other then jump into the surrounding buildings. Gunshots echo through the empty buildings, seconds later the computer announces:

**MATCH OVER DUEL COMPLETE**

**SARYUKO THE BLOOD GODLING STANDS THE VICTOR.**

Both start laughing as they walk out of the buildings and shake hands.

"Seems like I can't win just yet Blood Godling."

"Sad part is the Infrit has the slowest firing speed of all the weapons in Hellfire Arena. You had the advantage Doggie but I'll admit you've gotten better."

Both walk off the field to the locker room. Lux and Minyesk sit waiting for them.

"So Doggie why don't you join us? We'd love for you to be a part f the team." Lux says to Doggie as she walks in.

"Hellcat is right you would make a good addition to the team" Saryuko says taking his helmet off.

"Godling, Hellcat, I would like to but I prefer to fight alone… Also I wouldn't be able to handle Syo being in command." Doggie replies giggling as she says the last part.

Saryuko sits down on a bench placing his helmet right next to him. Yawning as he stretches his back. He then looks at Doggie with a serious gaze.

"For now you may fight alone but someday you will seek companion in the wars ahead but till then have your fun fighting alone…" He says in an emotionless tone.

Luxus, Doggie, and Minyesk change into normal clothes not hearing Saryuko. Saryuko changes and the four of them leave and start walking together.

"Hey Syo you hear what has been on the news?" Luxus asks excitedly.

"Yeah a group of people are causing uproars around the world." Minyesk adds.

"They are concerned with some crazy prophecy of the end of the world in the next few years." Doggie says laughing.

Saryuko's eye goes blank. His gaze turns empty and his steps become slightly robotic.

"Those fools are probably right…" Saryuko replies, "Maybe they mean that the world as we know it will change so suddenly that our word will end and another will begin…"

The others look at him and blink confused.

"Whoa Syo that's just creepy don't be so dark." Luxus tells Saryuko.

They enter a small café and sit in a booth. Minyesk sits next to Syo while Doggie and Luxus sit across from them. Lux and Doggie childishly complain about having to sit next to each other.

"So what you gonna order?" Saryuko asks Minyesk in his normal voice.

"Dunno I've never eaten here so… What would you recommend?"

Doggie and Luxus continue to argue and complain as a waitress comes to the table.

"What may I get for you?" the waitress asks the group.

"I'd love the lasagna and my love will have the chicken." Saryuko says sweetly.

Doggie and Luxus scream out their orders in unison but the waitress writes down their orders.

"M'am could you also bring a steak medium rare. A guest will be joining us soon."

The waitress nods and walks to the kitchen.

"Thanks Syo… I'm happy you remembered I love chicken" Minyesk says kissing his cheek.

Saryuko puts an arm around her and slams his hand on the table.

"Oi, Behave children…"

The two stop complaining and glare at Saryuko. Just then a man walks in carrying boxes and sits with the group. The man looks at Minyesk and smiles.

"So you're the newest member of the Kaosish Gods. Welcome to our little team Soniexx." He shakes Minyesk's hand, "I'm Saryuko's account manager."

"I call him Sponsor" Saryuko says childishly.

"Nice to meet you" Minyesk says nervously.

The man turns to Saryuko.

"It finally came in Syo…" He says handing a box to Saryuko.

"Really? I can't believe it's even allowed in the game." Saryuko says opening the box and smiles, "It's just like I thought it would be."

He takes a helmet out of the box and shows Minyesk.

"Meet Saryuko…"

"What?" Minyesk says cocking her head confused.

"Well the helmet isn't Saryuko but it has an AI chip in it…"

"Actually the chip isn't in the helmet yet. Right now it's attached to this gauntlet" Sponsor says taking a gauntlet out of the box. "Before you install it, you must let it learn about you first. So wear the gauntlet for awhile."

Saryuko has already grabbed the gauntlet and put it on and is acting like a child with a new toy.

Suddenly the gauntlet speaks…

"_**Good Evening… May I Ask What Your Name Is?"**_

"I'm Saryuko Nyen but my player name is Saryuko the Blood Godling… Please call me Blood Godling."

"_**Nice to Meet You Blood Godling... What Is My Designation?"**_

"Huh?..." Syo says questioningly.

"Hun I think it wants to know what it is called." Minyesk tells Syo.

"Oh… You are given the designation of Saryuko…"

"_**Won't That Cause Confusion?"**_

"Nope though I am Saryuko the Blood Godling, everyone refers to me as Blood Godling inside Hellfire Arena and Syo outside of it."

"_**Understood… Syo please allow me to watch you so that I may learn and grow to be an effective partner."**_

Saryuko looks at Sponsor and smiles.

"I love it…"

"I have one for Minyesk too… I thought it would be an excellent welcoming gift for joining both the Kaosish Gods and Joining our company's sponsorship." Sponsor says handing a box to Minyesk. "Luxus your sponsors wanted me to give you this."

Sponsor places a large suitcase on the table.

Minyesk opens her box and happily puts her gauntlet on. A feminine voice speaks.

"_**Evening Mistress… May I Ask Your Name?"**_

"I'm Minyesk Ama. My player name is Death Angel Soniexx. Because I am referred to as Soni when playing Hellfire Arena and Mine outside of it I'm designating you as Soniexx. Please refer to me as Death Angel…"

"_**Understood… Entering Watch Mode"**_

Saryuko nudges Minyesk. "Look at you acting all professional" He says teasingly.

Luxus opens the suitcase, Doggie watches patiently. He suddenly smiles widely and slides the suitcase to Doggie.

"Yay my custom Body armor looks awesome"

Doggie scuffs and slides the suitcase to Syo; Syo blinks.

"Hey why is Ms. Lyi's name on your shoulder pads?"

Luxus laughs and grabs the suitcase closing it.

"Just cause"

Sponsor stares at Doggie. Lux and Syo ramble on and Minyesk smiles watching them.

"So you're Doggie correct?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Your sponsors have been looking everywhere for you. Luckily I have something for you." Sponsor says handing her an ID card, "I was told to tell you that ID card allows access to all weapons at the beginning of a match. Just keep it on your person and it will automatically work."

The waitress starts to bring the food and everyone starts to talk about random things.

They spend hours eating and talking, at times they invite the waitress and waiters to join them. Later everyone leaves and part ways. Syo and Minyesk walk home together.

"Syo Why did you choose to call the team the Kaosish Gods?"

"There is an old Kaotic Centurion legend that has the names Saryuko, Druin, and Juliannex in it. Weirdly we didn't know of the legend until after Luxus and River chose the names Druin and Juliannex. Well when the three of us were trying to think of a name for the team our teachers taught us about the legend and we called ourselves the Kaosish Gods since our names were the names of the Gods in the legend."

"Wow… I would love to hear the legend now."

"Well I'd be glad to tell it to you."

Syo holds Minyesk's hand.

"It goes like this… In the beginning there was one God…"

* * *

In the beginning there was one God; this God in nameless and all powerful. It created many universes but created one universe known as Kaos as the connecting point of all universes. The God created life in every universe except Kaos. It gave one of the creatures it created the power of creation; but not as powerful as It's. These creatures are known as humans. It gave them the power to create lesser gods; as long as they believe in gods then these gods would become existent. To prevent too many gods from being created he enacted a law that states that if a god is created he will forever represent what he was made for. Meaning a god of harvest will represent all harvest gods till the end of time and so on for the other gods. All the gods are created and live in Kaos.

One god is known to represent more than he was made for. The first known name of this god is Sacrificial; he was the god of sacrifice. Over time due to humans sacrificing the blood of virgins he earned the title of Blood God and gained power over blood. Later he and the deities of creation created a race of animals called Hellcats. These animals were given the duty of watching over all the animals of the universes and make sure that one animal doesn't do too much harm to another. Using his powers he manipulated the blood of one pup to cause it to grow stronger, faster, smarter, and bigger than its siblings. He named this pup Risk; Risk stands by Sacri's side to this day. We, the descendants of the true humans, have been told by the gods the names they prefer to be called. Sacri told us to refer to him as Saryuko and Risk told us to call him Druin.

As Saryuko and Druin watched civilizations grow and collapse a new goddess was created; Juliannex the Goddess of War. Saryuko took Juliannex under his tutorship. She valued him as his father and Saryuko saw her as his daughter. Each became valuable to each other. Years later a feeling of loneliness began to consume Saryuko, and then upon a meeting of the gods a goddess caught his eye. Her name was Soniexx, the goddess of Death. The two immediately fell in love and began a long courtship. The head lesser god, Ryos, didn't like the couple being together, so he told Saryuko to chose either Juliannex or Soniexx. Saryuko chose neither and told Ryos to turn him mortal to save both goddesses from any harm.

Many years passed before someone overthrew Ryos. The new head god, Madusk, knew of Saryuko's situation but was unable to do anything but grant Saryuko Godling status. He was to stay mortal but he had his powers. Thanks to this he became immortal by constantly reforming his organs to their peak states. Millennia passed before Saryuko was able to return to Kaos, but by that time Juliannex had disappeared and Soniexx was with Malzorin the god of Rot and Decay.

To this day Saryuko is alone with Druin waiting for the day his beloved wife and daughter to return.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Love's Rebellion.**

Syo sits at an old poker table playing with a deck of cards. Luxus sits on the other side of the table tapping his fingers on the table. Their helmets are on the table. Syo begins to deal the cards when his helmet's com link transmits a message.

"Blood Godling where are you?" River's voice says through the com link.

Syo ignores it.

"Oi, Druin what you gonna do?" Saryuko says putting two cards down and drawing two more.

"I'll take three" Lux says throwing three cards down.

Syo deals Lux three cards.

"What you got?" they say in unison.

They are about to put their cards down when the room explodes. Moments later Syo and Lux rise from the rubble with their helmets on holding onto their cards. River stands atop the rubble above them.

"Where the hell have you two been?"

Syo turns to Luxus.

"Druin I got a harem and it's Owner."

Luxus laughs.

"I got four hos and their pimp."

River hits them in the back of the head with some rocks.

"Stop fooling around and get serious. We aren't playing a game."

Syo and Lux turn to her and say in unison, "WE KNOW!" shooting towards her.

Two soldiers fall next to her.

"And you really should never let your guard down." Syo says walking towards her and the bodies, "Oi Druin I got him in the right eye…"

Lux kneels next to River to look at the body.

"I got his left eye…."

The two look at each other.

HEADSHOT!

Saryuko looks down at a path filled with soldiers fighting.

"Juliannex any word from HQ?"

"Nothing yet… Blood Godling, don't do it." River replies.

"Godling, listen to her Soni isn't down there. Just forget about her." Luxus says pleadingly.

Syo is gone and a trail of dust leads down from the top of the rubble. His voice comes through the Com-link.

"I know guys but I can't just stand being alone anymore."

"_**Oi, Blood Godling. A soldier has reported someone matching Soniexx's description in Lorei city."**_ Saryuko informs Syo.

"Thanks Saryuko…" Syo replies jumping into a cave.

River and Lux look at each other.

"Who's going to inform HQ?" River asks.

"You're the Information officer you tell them."

Days later Syo arrives at Lorei city. Ruins fill the city but people are walking around happily. Things are festive and cheery. Syo dressed in black military gear stands out among the crowd of colorful and bright people.

"_**Blood Godling, She was spotted near area four. I'd advise you to try not to stand out like the fool you are."**_

"I know Saryuko." Syo replies

"_**Also be prepared for the unexpected… we are in enemy territory."**_

Syo walks through paths and enters stores and changes his clothes to fit in. He arrives in front of the ruins of a large private school.

"Saryuko… Why do I have a feeling of sadness?"

"_**Records say that before the Mass Amnesia this used to be Lotask Private School. From the memories I have uncovered in your brain you used to attend school here many years ago."**_

"_**Blood Godling… Are you crying?"**_

"I don't know why but yeah I am…"

"_**Blood Godling maybe we should leave the area… Reports indicate enemy soldiers are arriving at our location."**_

Syo runs down an abandoned street away from the school. Soldiers begin to arrive and chase him. He evades their shots and disappears within a building. He continues to run not knowing his destination.

"_**Blood Godling… BLOOD GODLING! We have succeeded in evading the enemy."**_

Syo continues not hearing Saryuko. He stops in an open area and sits on a stone.

"_**Blood Godling. I have a question…"**_

"What is it Saryuko?"

"_**Do you know your real name?"**_

"I don't think anyone remembers their real name anymore. Isn't that your job Saryuko, to resurface buried memories?"

"_**No. My original programming is to provide you with constant up to date info. HQ updated me and gave me an experimental sensors and programming to resurface buried memories. Though I am able to resurface them effectively some are harder to access let alone decipher them. Some of your memories are encrypted and I can't crack it."**_

"Saryuko, thanks for the help."

"_**No problem Blood Godling. Blood Godling can I have access to the language sector of your brain?"**_

"Sure. Just keep the memories you uncover to yourself unless I ask for you to open them up for me to access."

"…"

Syo sits with his back against the stone.

"_**Blood Godling… That stone…"**_

Syo turns and looks at the stone.

"Sen Misk… Saryuko…?"

"_**Yes according to your memories. Sen is an important person from your past but I haven't been able to see how he is important… Wait… A memory is opening up by itself.**_ **…..ANALYZING…."**

"Sen was the only father figure I had in my childhood. But he isn't my real father…"

"**ANALYSIS COMPLETE….** _**You are correct Blood Godling but I have finished analyzing something I thought at first was a memory but I was wrong. I have found that some of the encrypted memories aren't memories at all but scriptures implanted in your brain… The memory that just opened up had a part of a scripture attached… It's in a language I don't know…**_ **ACESSING HOST LANGUAGE SECTOR….** _**It's a language you know but it will take me a while to translate."**_

"Saryuko don't inform HQ of these scriptures. I think Sen may have implanted them in my brain to keep them from being found."

"…_**Affirmative Blood Godling"**_

Syo removes his back pack and sits next to the gravestone and falls asleep.

Darkness surrounds him as a figure appears. The figure stands next to him.

"My lovely soldier. Rest up for an adventure awaits you upon daybreak. Saryuko your Soniexx is out there but the gods forbid your union." The figure says in a soft motherly voice.

The Figure disappears and the darkness fades.

"Blood Godling! Blood Godling!" River screams at Syo.

Syo wakes up and looks at River.

"What?"

"HQ wants us to return… We have orders to return and be given our new mission."

Syo gets up and picks his backpack up.

"Well where's Hellcat?"

"He's waiting for us at the pickup point."

Syo shakes off and stretches.

"Off we go then right?"

Both start walking out off the city.

"Syo… We'll find Soniexx. I promise we will. Give us time and once Hellcat, you, and I are finished with our missions all three of us will search for her together."

River and Syo arrive at the pick-up point, Luxus waves to them.

"Hey Blood Godling, What's with the colorful get-up?"

A plane hovers down and lands, the doors open up and River, Luxus, and Syo enter the plane.

"Had to blend in, Lorei city is in enemy territory remember."

"Oh yeah that's right… plus they are celebrating some weird festival the past few days… you would have stuck out like a sore thumb." Lux replies.

"So Juliannex any ideas what the new orders are?" Syo asks.

"From that I could find out I think that our group is going to be split up and separated."

"Oh… I wonder why they might split us up?..." Lux says looking at his feet.

"Dunno" Syo says changing back to military gear, "I just hope that the missions we are on are easy and we can get them over with as soon as possible."

The plane lands hours later at an airfield. Soldiers surround the plane as the doors open. As the three get off the soldiers salute and stand at attention. River and Luxus walk down the path the soldiers created but Syo gets the soldiers to stop saluting before catching up with Lux and River.

They walk into a large bunker and into a dark room and sit down at a table. Two men and a woman sit across from them.

"Saryuko the Blood Godling, Hellcat Druin, and War Goddess Juliannex you have new orders. Tomorrow Druin and Juliannex will rendezvous with Doggie and they will gather Intel. Saryuko you will go alone to Sire Canyon, there an enemy commander will be resting in a hot spring. Your job is to kill him and take his place, because he wears an excess of armor none of his subordinates knows what he looks like so it should be quite easy to pass off as him. Once you infiltrate the enemy's ranks you are to lead his troops to an ambush…"

"WAIT…. I'm not leading anyone to their deaths." Syo interrupts.

"… Saryuko what do you suggest then?"

"I'll… I don't know… But I'm not leading them to death!"

"Okay… Do as you please just keep them from screwing up our plans."

One of the men gets up and walks out. The woman stands up and walks over to Luxus and sits in his lap.

"Druin be careful. I don't want you to get hurt…"

"Mrs. Lyi don't worry it's a recon mission. I won't get hurt I promise."

Mrs. Lyi and Luxus get up and walk out of the room together. The other man gets up and smiles at River.

"Juliannex, you do the same. It'd be a shame to lose someone as beautiful as you." The man says walking up to River and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Please take care and be safe" He says then kisses her lips.

"Sea… Behave." River says moving his arms away but holds his hands, "Let's go get something to eat."

Sea and River walk out kissing and laughing. Syo sits alone staring at the gauntlet Saryuko's chip is in.

_**"Blood Godling… I can sense Soniexx but I can't pinpoint her location… She's calling out to me. She is telling me to tell you not to worry about Soni… She's fine." **_

"Saryuko I have a question for you…"

_**"Ask away Blood Godling." **_

"What do you think caused the Great Amnesia?"

_**"Not enough information exists on the causes." **_

"I don't mean based on what is known. I want to know what you personally believe caused it."

_**"… I think something more higher-up than humans caused it. I think it was beyond human control… I believe that the texts that are attached to your memories have some clues to the causes of the Great Amnesia… Humans don't have the power to cause something like that… they couldn't even prevent it from happening. Someone wanted something to change rather suddenly and I doubt it was human." **_

Syo stands up and walks out of the room down a hallway. He walks up to two large mechanical doors which open up and he walks inside.

"Evening Blood Godling… Here for repairs?" A person asks.

"Naw my eye is fine. I just want to rest plus Saryuko is due for an update." Syo says placing Saryuko's AI chip on a table.

"Well the Sleep Chambers are over there" The Person says pointing to a group of doors.

Syo walks up to one of the doors and enters the chamber. The moment he steps in he slips into a deep sleep. Darkness fills the chamber.

"Saryuko, do you know the power of love?" Minyesk's voice echoes through the darkness.

Minyesk slowly fades into view. She is sitting under a tree with Syo lying down with his head on her lap.

"What do you mean?" Syo replies.

"You know the power love has over things."

"Oh…. I dunno all of love's power but I know a little"

"Well…" Minyesk strokes Syo's head softly, "Tell me what you know."

"Love has the power to stop a tremendous force dead in its tracks. It's able to make people act in a manner sometimes unbecoming of them."

"True…" Minyesk smacks Syo's forehead playfully, "But it also has the power to change destiny and it also can start a massive chain of events that could change the world…" Before she could finish Syo lifts his head up and kisses her lips with his left hand slowly running through her hair.

They both fade into the darkness.

Then moments later a figure dressed in full blood red knight's armor walks in through the darkness, a large wolf-like beast strides in and walks alongside the figure. The beast stands about three feet taller than the figure and looks battle worn. The figure stops and sits on a rock that seems to fade in just for him to sit on; the beast sits next to him. The figure looks up at the beast's head and starts to pet its neck then looks straight towards the viewpoint.

"Your name is quite unique you know. Saryuko is a very rare name only two Saryukos have ever existed in the world." The figure says ominously, "That name holds a lot of responsibility and honor. Sadly you are the one chosen to change a story already written in stone. You are to do it alone in the beginning but soon you will find allies."

The figure turns to the beast and pats its side as he stands up and walks back into the darkness. The beast sits staring into the viewpoint.

"Forgive my sire for his ways. You, Saryuko, are alone your friends aren't going to be with you during your journey for some time. My master has already meddled too much to set the events of the future into play he can no longer assist neither you nor the world in this change. Do not falter for WILL meet us again."

The beast stands up and walks back into the darkness.

Minyesk's and Syo's laughter echo as they slowly fade back in from the darkness. The knight sits upon a branch above them and the beast lies in the distance. Minyesk smiles watching Syo trying to catch a fish in a river close by. Syo stands staring at the river, he is breathing slowly. Suddenly a fish shoots out of the water and Syo catches it in mid-air. He brings it to Minyesk who starts a little bonfire to cook it. The knight watches them, the knight removes his helmet. The knight's face is scarred yet young, his eyes show million of years of loneliness and sorrow but there is a slight similarity in features to the ones on Syo's face and eyes. Slowly the scene fades into blood red then everything seems to turn into a sea of blood, a heartbeat thumps faintly. Suddenly a hand reaches out of the blood and seems to grab the viewpoint of the dream. The heartbeat grows louder and quickens as the hand tries to crush the view. The heartbeat slows but gets louder, the hand stay still then everything turns white.

"One of the saddest things in the world that could ever happen even to the gods themselves, is having to live alone without anyone to love." A feminine voice resonates in the emptiness.

"Even being surrounded by friends the person still is alone without the one they love. One could try to fill the void with friends and even family but nothing ever fills the void except for the one they one." A masculine voices echoes from the emptiness.

"Then… Even if fate won't allow it I vow to never suffer this sadness ever and if the fates try to prevent me from being with the one I love then I will rally against them and change the course of destiny to be with the one I love." A young childish voice says in a serious tone.

"So you would lead a rebellion in the name of love?" the feminine voice asks.

"Yes, If my fellows will not allow me to stand by the woman I've fallen in love with then I will revolt against them" A teenage voice says with a great amount of energy.

"Even if the Gods don't want you to be together?" The masculine voice asks

"That is my vow. I vow to never allow anyone to choose if I can be with my wife or not. I refuse to lay waiting for the time for my love to return to me. If I have to I will stand up, unsheathe my sword and lead Love's Rebellion…" The blood red knight's voice fiercely crashes through the emptiness.

Syo wakes up with a deep feeling of fear and loneliness. He steps out of the Sleep chamber and walks up to the person from before.

"Ah Blood Godling. Saryuko's update is complete and you leave for your mission in a couple hours. Commander suggests you go to the Mess hall and eat up." The person says handing Saryuko's chip to Syo.

Syo blinks then nods placing Saryuko into a port n the glove he is wearing.

_**"Good Morning Blood Godling… It seems that you have something on your mind… Since I'm not in your helmet please tell me what you are thinking about…**_

"It's dawned on me that I'm alone and I won't be with Soni for a long time. I'm destined to be alone…"

_**"That's not true… You have Druin, Juliannex, along with Sea, Mistress Lyi and Doggie…"**_

"Saryuko You know better than anyone else that even with them I am still alone…"

_**"…"**_

"Saryuko A person wearing blood red knight's armor appeared in my dream…"

_**"Hmm… Well our databases don't have records of such a person but the text that unlocked from your memories does mention a blood red knight but it is incomplete so that is all I know…. Personally I think that the Blood Red Knight may have been Saryuko the Blood God. I mean it would make sense that the Blood God would wear blood red armor." **_

"I dunno from what is known about the real Saryuko I doubt he would actually wear blood red armor."

_**"Why is that Blood Godling?" **_

"Because Saryuko didn't rely on his powers and never liked to show off. He wouldn't actively show off that he was the Blood God by wearing blood red armor."

Syo yawns and starts out down the hallway.

_**"You've got a point Godling. I wonder who it could have been…" **_

After an uneventful breakfast Syo walks outside the bunker and looks at the scenery.

"Saryuko, this view will probably last longer that you or I. in an hour we start a new journey alone…"

Just then Sea steps out of the bunker with something in his hands.

"Hey Blood Godling since you won't be able to wear the gauntlet or your helmet we've made this for you." Sea says handing a collar to Syo, "Some Intel says that the commander you are to replace wears a collar with a bell on it under their armor. So we fixed this collar up with a port for Saryuko's AI chip."

Syo looks at the collar and puts it on, installs Saryuko into the collar's port and returns to looking at the scenery. Sea gets an annoyed look on his face and walks back into the bunker slightly pissed.

_**"That was rather rude Blood Godling." **_

"Yeah it was but I felt it to be ruder to say thanks for giving me an item for a mission I don't want to do…"

_**"That may be but it's better to keep the people around you happy." **_

"Saryuko, we both know that Sea is only kind towards me because I fight alongside Juliannex in battle. The smile on his face wasn't because he was happy for me, he was happy to finally put a collar around my neck that shows that I am a slave to the military."

_**"True…"**_

Syo sits down and watches the trees.

"It's quite sad to see no animals… most have forgotten what they were and killed themselves off… some have forgotten how to fly… others how to breath…. Some have switched positions… This world is rather sad."

"Maybe but this world still lives on even when the prey became the predator and vice versa. It lives on even when it loses a lot of the creatures it once had roaming on its surface… This world may look sad but it's doing fine and it's still alive so you might want to stop being such a pessimist Saryuko…." A voice says behind Syo.

A woman dressed in an elegant white dress, long flowing blonde hair and beautiful amber eyes is walking up towards Syo.

"In this new world it's a lot saner to be a pessimist." Syo replies.

"Maybe, but it's not you Syo. I remember when you used to be blissfully happy."

"Yeah so do I. This war has changed a lot of people. I'm not important enough not to change."

The woman sits with Syo between her legs and start to stroke is hair.

"No-one is that important Syo."

Syo lays back and puts his head on her lap.

"Maybe… but I have a feeling I'm more important than I seem to be."

"Well if you are remember to find me Syo."

"I haven't given up just yet." Syo says as a jeep drives up.

The woman fades away into the air and Syo's head lowers slowly to the ground.

"You ready for your mission Blood Godling?" The jeep driver yells over the sounds of the jeep's engine to Syo.

Syo sits up and waves to the driver then stands up and walks toward the jeep.

"Yeah as ready as I'll ever be."

Syo sits in the passenger seat smiling.

"No luggage?... Wait, why are you so happy?"

"No reason and I'm doing a replacement mission, I can't bring too much."

"Well off we go then…"

They drive off towards Sire Canyon.

Elsewhere the blonde woman sits outside a fancy restaurant sipping on a drink.

"Soni!" A young girl yells to the woman, "Have you heard an enemy soldier tried to take Lorei city from us."

Minyesk smiles towards the girl.

"I know… The fool. He really thought he could take our city from us."

The girl smiles and giggles as she sits at the table Minyesk is at.

"You know the soldier don't you?"

"Yeah I do… his name is Saryuko."

"He was just here why didn't you go see him?"

"Cause I didn't know he was here but I'm happy he came." Minyesk says smiling.

A large armored jeep drives up and stops next to Minyesk. The passenger door opens and a soldier steps out.

"Death Goddess, commander wants you to return to base." The soldier tells Minyesk.

"I'm on my way." Minyesk replies finishing her drink then jumps into the back seat of the jeep.

The jeep drives off and arrives at a large building and drives down a ramp guarded by many soldiers. Minyesk exits the jeep and walks into an elevator that takes her to the top floor, she steps out and salutes.

"Death Goddess Soniexx. An enemy has infiltrated out territory and was able to escape. Saryuko the Blood Godling was within our grasps yet he slipped away. If he had tried to take Lorei he would have succeeded… We can't allow such happenings to ever occur again. I want you to get your troops in better shape. Go now out of my sight." A man decorated with many medals barks to Minyesk pacing back and forth.

Minyesk steps back into the elevator and laughs. "Malzorich still thinks he's a badass." She says to herself.

The jeep takes her back to Lorei city and drops her off at the restaurant. She sits back in her seat; the young girl is still there smiling with a plate of food in front of her. The girl turns to Minyesk.

"Malzo barking useless orders again?"

"Yeah he thinks that normal soldiers can take on someone like Saryuko." Minyesk replies as a waitress brings a plate of lasagna to her.

"So why do you allow Saryuko to escape all the time?"

"Cause a part of me admires him…"

"OH MY GOD You're In Love With Him!"

Minyesk blushes bright red.

"NO I DON'T…" She says blinking and tries to stop blushing, "… A little bit maybe, but it's cause of the way he acts…"

"No it's cause of that video he streamed to all the TVs in the world. The one he wasn't wearing his armor and you could see how delicious his body was" The young girl teases licking her lips.

Minyesk blushes redder.

"St… stop that… it's not funny."

"Or was it the snapshots that one reporter took of him in a hot spring….. NAKED…."

Minyesk blushes harder.

"…" Minyesk is blushing too hard to even speak.

"It's cute how you blush when I mention those things. Personally I don't see why you like him but I do know you're totally and completely in love with him."

"Please Shut Up Moon… and yeah I am in love with him but he won't love me back. I'm his enemy and I'm not good looking."

"True" Moon teases, "but it's known that he is searching for his lost lover. No-one knows who she is; you could be her. Sure the numbers are against you but there still is a chance…"

"I can hope but even if I was her I'm his enemy… How will people react?"

"Who knows but the future is unknown for a reason."

Minyesk smiles, still blushing a little bit and begins to eat her lasagna.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Movements**

"So I wonder what kind of Intel we are gathering?" Lux says with a playful tone.

"Same here… we are meeting up with Doggie; which probably means we are going to have to do some messed up things…" River replies.

"You know the stories about Doggie are probably not true right?..."

"Yeah, but something about her just seems to rub me the wrong way, plus those stories seem like something she would do…"

"Look I doubt she's eaten the face of the people she has killed… That sounds more like something Blood Godling would do in the spur of the moment."

"Sad part of what you just said is it's true that does sound more like what Blood Godling would do" River says shivering.

Just then Doggie walks up to them as a helicopter comes into view.

"I've been sneezing like crazy lately… it must be the season…. I doubt someone is talking about that much."

River and Luxus look at each other as they spot blood stains on Doggie's finger armor.

"I haven't heard from you two in such a long time. How have ya'll been?" Doggie says turning to Lux and River.

"We've been fine…." Luxus says with his voice quivering then turns to River and whispers, "Doesn't one of the stories say she has killed fellow team members for slowing her down?"

River doesn't reply she is shaking a bit.

"Well that's good to hear. So how is Catclaw?"

"He's doing great…. But I think that his sanity is slowly leaving him." River says voice also quivering.

"Yeah…" Doggie turns and looks at the helicopter, "Catclaw's sanity has been quite low since the day he read his part of the Hellfire Archives… looking for the soldier named Soniexx… it was bound to happen."

The helicopter lands and the three enter, River and Lux sit as far away from Doggie as possible. Just then Syo's voice comes over the com-links of all three.

"W00t I just figured out that the collar I've been handed has a com-link on it…. (Ten seconds of silence)…. I'm sorry I was doing a little dance…."

"CATCLAW!"

"Doggie?... Wow it's been a while since I heard from you…. I guess the com-link was programmed to have all three of you guys com-IDs."

"So Catclaw how is the search for Soniexx going?"

"Gotten zip so far but I feel like I was close to her a couple days ago but I was ordered back to base….. (Five seconds of silence) Sorry I thought someone was close by turned out to be a tarantula. Well guys I have to go…. OH before I go…STOP TALKING ABOUT ME I'VE BEEN SNEEZING LIKE CRAZY….. and Doggie don't kill nor eat Juliannex and Druin… they are my team."

"Darn it Catclaw you don't let me do anything"

River and Luxus freak out and stare at each other.

"One last thing be careful all of you and make sure not to mess up. Bye guys I'm gonna miss ya."

The Helicopter takes the three to a mountain range and drops them off.

"Okay we are here to gather Intel to help Catclaw we need to find information on his troops and what their orders were… we mess up and he may die. So don't mess up." Doggie tells Luxus and River then starts to climb down the mountains towards a large city still in perfect condition.

At Sire Canyon Syo has been dropped off and is slowly making his way towards the Hot Springs that the enemy commander is resting at. His movements are quiet, quick and pristine. When he finally reaches the Hot Springs he sits upon a tree and watches the guy's side of the Hot Springs then he begins to think about random things.

"Saryuko…. What's the chances that the Intel about the commander I'm suppose to replace is wrong about his gender?"

_** "Pretty slim, the Kaosish Empirical Intelligence Squadron is one of the best of the entire world. The chances are like .0000000000000000001 percent the commander is a female." **_

"Well my gut is saying otherwise. I have this weird feeling that the commander is female."

_** "Blood Godling you just want to sneak a peek… I'll get the camera mode of your eye ready" **_

Syo makes his way to the woman's side of the Hot Spring just as a soldier in lots of heavy armor walks in to the Hot Springs area. The soldier begins to remove its armor showing a woman underneath.

"God I hate having to wear all that armor…"

She removes all her armor and covers herself with a towel as she enters the Hot Spring.

"I wish my soldiers didn't despise being commanded by a woman… then I wouldn't have to wear all that armor…." She says moaning a little feeling the Hot Spring relaxing her entire body.

Syo watches her for a while.

"Ha my guts one KEIS zero"

_** "Guess you were right Blood Godling" **_

"Quite saddening…. I feel sorry for her…."

_** "Its just one of the conflicts of war… some soldiers are just cruel and close minded…. But I feel like something is… BLOOD GODLING!" **_

Syo jumps down off the tree he was on and into the woman's hot springs right in the middle of Saryuko speaking. He lands quietly and disappears into the fog created by the Hot spring in the cold air. The woman sits down in the springs and leans her back against a rock and closes her eyes. Syo removes his outer clothing and slowly enters the spring water in his under clothing and slowly walks towards her.

"Quite Saddening…" Syo says softly.

The woman flinches but doesn't jump and looks at Syo.

"What's saddening?" She asks Syo calmly.

"That your troops are SO closed minded that you have to wear a lot of armor just so they won't find out you're a woman."

The woman sighs and sinks a little into the waters relaxing.

"Yeah it's very annoying and pisses me off a small bit. I can't believe that even in times like theses men can still be so sexist."

She looks at Syo who is now removing his underclothing.

"Well it's programmed into men to be like that… It's a sign of weakness to me though. A man shouldn't care if a woman commands him cause no matter what gender a person is they are still a fellow soldier…"

The woman watches Syo relax with his back against a rock across from her.

"Though I'm loving the conversation, may I ask who you are and why you are in the woman's bath?"

Syo stretches and sinks deep enough into the water so that only his head is visible.

"I'm an enemy of yours, sent here to kill you… But I am not going to…"

"Well why aren't you?"

"Cause well one, my orders were to do as I please as long as I keep your troops from messing up blah blah blah etc etc… and two, cause I believe that your situation is bitchy on its own. Plus I have an offer for you"

Syo sinks so only his eyes are visible.

"Okay. Who are you and why are you in the woman's bath?" The woman says louder.

Syo rises up and sits with the water at the middle of his chest.

"My name is Saryuko the Blood Godling and I'm in the woman's side because I can't talk to you from the men's side with out your troops running in and finding out you're a woman."

Syo stands up and walks to the woman; the woman blushes watching him walk towards her naked.

"My offer is…"

The woman blushes harder.

"… is for you to join our side. No-one that I know cares if a woman or a man is commanding them. You won't have to wear an excess amount of armor to hide your gender and you can be yourself."

"As lovely as that sounds, no I won't accept that offer."

"Then how about this join our side and I'll take over for you for awhile so you can relax here for a while."

"Still No"

"Okay, then all that I said before and… I'll have sex with you…"

The Woman blinks with disbelief then his words hit her and she faints.

Syo rolls his eyes.

"Why did I see that coming?"

_** "Blood Godling, what are you going to do?" **_

"More than likely tie her to a tree naked. Why?"

_** "Not funny Blood Godling…"**_

"Oh come on it was slightly funny. Don't worry I'll wait till she reawakens and try again… I really hope she joins our side."

Syo picks the woman up and softly lays her out of the spring waters. Syo floats in the springs for a while when a soldier walks in and sees him.

"Sir are you doing okay?"

Syo's eyes widen then he plays it off.

"Yeah I'm fine… Please leave me to my relaxation."

The soldier salutes and walks out.

_** "Smooth~ Blood Godling" **_

"Shut up Saryuko"

The woman wakes up to see Syo washing his back.

"Saryuko will you really have sex with me?"

"No… Just thought it would get you to join our side." Syo says not turning around.

"I'll join if the Kaosish Empire promises to use my abilities to their full efficiency…"

"Saryuko ask the higher ups…"

_** "Why? You're a general; you are pretty high up yourself…"**_

"Point… Okay welcome to the Kaosish Empire… Umm what's your name?"

"Hackerz…"

Syo's eyes widen.

"Hackerz the God/Goddess of Manipulation?"

Hackerz blinks.

"Wait you know that Hackerz is both a God and a Goddess?"

"Well in the legends and recordings both the God and the Goddess were named Hackerz, But it's thought they are the same, when in truth they are two different deities…"

"Wow how'd you know that?"

_** "Inside Blood Godling's head is the entire Kaosish legends known to man." **_

"Did your bell just speak?"

Syo rolls his eyes.

"That's Saryuko, My Ai…"

"Oh… Mine is in my armor."

_** "And with that I'm ignored…"**_

"Hackerz may I use your armor?"

Syo says getting dressed and stepping towards Hackerz's armor.

"No Hackerz is my armor he will not work for…." Hackerz says till Syo puts on her armor.

_** "You are not my Mistress. State your name…"**_

_** "Hackerz Shut Up It's Me… Saryuko…"**_

Syo looks at Hackerz…

_** "I know not you Saryuko"**_

_** "Ugh… AI#7312 it is me AI#0636" **_

_** "AI#0636…Mother?" **_

Syo and Hackerz stare at each other wide-eyed. Hackerz mouths "Mother?" to Syo, Syo just shrugs.

_** "…Hackerz do not refer to me as mother I am a male AI." **_

_** "Forgive me Moth… Father…"**_

"Umm Saryuko… Did he just call you mother?"

_** "Yes… that's cause I was the first successful AI so all other AIs are based on my programming… So in essence I am the mother of all military AI systems…"**_

"Oh…" Syo says still putting on the armor.

_** "Hackerz please allow my host use the armor of which you are attached." **_

_** "Anything for Mother…"**_

_** "Ugh…"**_

Syo stands up and starts stretching. He begins to shadow box to get used to the armor.

He turns to Hackerz.

"Oí Does Hackerz the AI have another name cause it's gonna get confusing."

"Nope… But you can call me Jessica." She says smiling.

"Oí Jessica I'm gonna take over for you. I'll call…"

"Nope I'm staying here. You can pose as me all you want, but till you're done with your mission I'm standing right by your side." Jessica interrupts.

Syo sighs and nods when a soldier walks in.

"Sir…" The soldier starts then spots Jessica, "Intruder!"

"Stand down!" Syo says, his voice changed by Hackerz's voice modifier. "She is not an intruder. She is but a girl whom was already using the spring before I entered."

"But Sir other than the hot spring staff and our troops there should be no others."

Syo grabs the soldier's helmet.

"You think I don't know that…?"

Syo squeezes the helmet denting it a bit.

"This girl is not an intruder… Though she did sneak in she isn't an intruder. She was hiding here during our assault and now that she has been found she ha agreed to stand by my side from now on."

"Sir She could be a spy…"

"Question me again soldier and I will punish the whole platoon."

"But sir…"

"That's it; from now on this girl is my second in command."

"What!"

"And you still question me… Leave my sight now before I get angry."

The soldier rushes out and Syo looks at Jessica.

"That was surprisingly easy…" Syo says removing the armor and strips stepping into the hot spring. "I bet Doggie is messing with Druin's and Juliannex's heads right now" He mumbles to himself looking at the back of his right hand.

Druin stands in an empty hallway with a large case strapped to his back. Juliannex is crawling through the vents with a small device in her hands. Doggie sits atop a gargoyle across the street from them with her sniper rifle scope fixed upon Druin's right temple.

"Doggie stop aiming at me…"

"I'm not aiming at you Druin"

"I can see your HUD Doggie I know you're aiming at my head."

"Nuuuu I'm not aiming at your head."

Juliannex drops out of a ceiling vent into a room filled with file cabinets and a large safe.

"Damn it" Juliannex mumbles to herself.

"What's wrong Juliannex?" Druin asks.

"Lots and lots of words" She replies.

"Juliannex stop fooling around and find our target" Doggie sternly says over the com-link.

Juliannex starts to rummage through the file cabinets.

"It's not here… Must be in the safe"

Juliannex walks up to the safe and tries to open it.

"Okay this safe is pissing me off no combo is working… I doubt anyone could crack it… Druin get your ass over here we need your toys."

Druin rolls his eyes and moves towards a vent.

"Juliannex while I get over there look through the file cabinets just in case"

Juliannex returns to rummaging through the files. Doggie keeps her scope fixed upon Druin's head. Minutes later Druin drops out of the vent Juliannex dropped from. The moment his feet touch the floor a gunshot echoes through the com-links and the safe opens. Druin stands straight in shock as some of his hair floats in front of him slowly falling to the floor.

"Safe's open now…" Doggie says in a sing-song tone.

"DOGGIE! You almost shot me!" Druin yells over the com-link, he's staring at a hole in the wall of the room. He sees Doggie waving through the hole.

Juliannex looks through the contents of the safe

"Found it…" she says holding a thick red manual, "Found the Beduskian kingdom's Hellfire Archive."

Druin smiles wide and unstraps the case on his back placing it on the floor. He takes the manual and places it into a machine inside the case. Moments later a second manual pops out of the case. He hands the first manual back to Juliannex and she places it back in the safe.

"Now you two have to…." Doggie begins to say before getting cut off, sounds of gunshots fill the air.

"Doggie, are you alright...? Doggie respond… DOGGIE!" Juliannex pleads then turn to Druin. "Tell me she's still alive."

Druin lowers his head.

"Druin Tell Me She is Alive…" Juliannex says grabbing his head, "Damn it Druin show me her HUD…"

Druin sighs and shows Juliannex a black screen that says "Connection Lost… Vital Signs Ceased."

Juliannex falls to her knees tears streaming down her cheeks. She sobs on her knees for a couple minutes, Druin just covers his face shaking his head. Suddenly Syo's voice interrupts their sobs.

"Have ya'll gotten… Wait, why isn't Doggie's ID Code showing on my HUD…"

"Godling, Doggie is…" Juliannex tries to explain but starts crying again.

"Blood Godling, Doggie is dea…" Druin begins to say but is interrupted by Syo.

"Doesn't matter get to the rendezvous point and send the data to HQ and continue your mission... (five seconds of silence pass the Syo whispers, "Doggie will be missed" then the link is disconnected.

After a couple minutes to gather themselves they climb up the vent and exit out the hallway where Druin once stood, both look towards where Doggie was perched. A large chunk of the gargoyle has been shot off and signs of a firefight riddle the area she once was. Druin and Juliannex salute then sneak out of the building. They disappear into the crowd around the building. They arrive at an empty lot and Druin opens the case and tosses it in front of him. It floats in the air and then slowly dematerializes.

"Weak… All of you Kaosish Empirical soldiers are weak" A voice announces.

Juliannex looks around; Doggie's sniper rifle drops in front of Druin.

"She was too weak to last even a second." A teen boy says sitting in an apple tree holding Doggie's helmet.

Druin reaches for his gun but before he could draw it the boy shoots him in the knee.

"Nu Uh foolish Imperial soldier you need to be stronger before you can even think about touching your gun." The boy says proudly.

Juliannex rushes at the boy and almost reaches him but he shoots her in the foot.

"All you soldiers of the empire are so stubborn despite being so weak…"

"Who are you?" Druin yells to the boy.

"Me..?" The teen asks placing his hand on his chest, "Why I'm Rex the Destruction god."

Rex pulls an apple out the tree and bites into it.

"Rex, I've heard of you… You're merciless. You love to watch people suffer." Juliannex screams.

Rex laughs shooting her in the shoulder then in the shin.

"Why that's cruel of you making me sound so evil."

He shoots Druin's hand. Druin screams as the bullet penetrates through his hand.

"Rex!" A voice screams.

Doggie jumps in between them and Rex without her helmet.

"Rex, Stop this right now." Doggie says pointing her handgun at Rex.

"Ha, like you can even hit me with a gun as puny as that."

Doggie smirks and shoots the apple out of Rex's hand.

"….Fuck…"

Juliannex limps to Druin. Rex jumps out of the tree and tries to rush at Doggie, but the moment he took his first step towards her, she shoots him in the eye. Rex stumbles back and covers his eye screaming.

"Seems like this puny gun just destroyed your eye" Doggie says still smirking.

Druin reaches into his pack and takes out an advanced war medical pack and bandages up their wounds. Rex runs off cussing.

"Doggie, You fucking whore I'll get you back for this…. BITCH"

Doggie looks down as tears form in her eyes. She slowly walks towards her helmet and her sniper rifle. Once she picks up her helmet Syo's voice echoes out of it.

"Hurts to be called those names but I know you're hurting a lot more than you should. Doggie I know your pain but believe me it's better not to let the pain win."

Doggie puts her helmet on. She shakes off and places her gun on her shoulder.

"Druin, Juliannex our mission is not yet complete but for the day we have done enough. Lets go find a rest area."

Doggie helps Druin and Juliannex walk into the crowd. Minutes later they arrive in front of an abandoned mansion. Inside a crew of Kaosish Imperial soldiers are waiting to provide aid. Medics rush to Druin and Juliannex's aid.

"Medics take care of them they have been severely injured." Doggie says walking towards the kitchen.

"Evening Doggie…How'd the mission go?" A teen girl in an apron asks.

"Pretty well till an independent soldier attacked me and then later attacked Druin and Juliannex."

"That's sucks… So what do you want to eat?"

"I don't know… Destiny could you make me an apple pie?"

"Sure…" Destiny says smiling and begins to prepare to make the pie.

A man looking exactly like Syo without armor walks up to Doggie.

"We are Lucky…"

Doggie looks at the Syo look-alike confused.

"What you mean?"

"I mean the empire is lucky that we have soldiers like you, Syo, Druin, and Juliannex to do these risky missions."

"Doppel, Sometimes I wish the world wasn't at war…"

"Yeah I know how you feel. Thanks to this war people are split and those once together are staring each other down through the barrels of their guns."

"I just want this war to end already…"

Doppel looks down the sighs walking out. Meanwhile in the bedrooms Druin and Juliannex are getting medical aid.

"Druin… Do you ever wonder how Syo feels?"

"Once I did but it scared me…"

"Huh? Why did it scare you?"

"Think about it. Everyone forgets who they are and where they are, yet he for some reason remembers the weirdest thing, the legends left behind by the Kaotic Centaurians, not only that. When he wakes up from the event he is on a deserted island. He lived alone on that island for a month; that's an entire month wondering around searching for who he was without anyone to help."

"Yeah, Syo must have had a horrible first month. We are lucky we woke up in our homes at least there within our first day we figured out our identities. Luxus lets stop talking about Syo."

"Not yet I haven't gotten to the part that scares me."

"What?"

"Upon being found his is flown from the island to HQ where he is reunited with Saryuko. Thankfully Saryuko helped hi figure out who he was. The thing that scares me is…. River you remember how Syo acted the first time we met him?"

"He acted normally."

"Exactly, if you were on a deserted island alone without knowing who you are, would you act normally?"

"You have a point…"

"What scares me is that without reading our files he knew our codenames and acted like he knew us for years. I admit that the way he acted did help us develop into an effective team quickly."

"How is that scary?"

"Cause if you remember his eyes… Well his left eye since the right is a fake eye. It was filled with confusion, sadness, desperation, loneliness, and mostly emptiness. You could see in his eye that he didn't know who we were to him. Hell you could tell he didn't know anything. That is what scares me, the fact hat he knew nothing but those legends and the feelings his eyes showed. To feel empty, alone, and sad; desperately trying to figure our who you are in a world that can't help you."

Juliannex looks at her leg all bandaged up and begins to cry.

"He still has that look in his eye but you have to look closely… He still feels like that." Juliannex says pulling her knees to her chest and hugs them crying.

Doppel walks in and sits next to Juliannex and rubs her back. He looks at Druin.

"I heard what ya'll were saying… Ya'll are wrong…" He says looking at Juliannex. "I was created from Syo's DNA with all his memories but for some reason though I am a 100% exact clone of him I lack hisskills to fight. So I'm in the sidelines providing Syo style emotional support." Doppel says still rubbing Juliannex's back, she begins to relax.

"I know for sure that not even Syo remembers what happened on that island. That's why his eye showed those emotions, cause the day ya'll met was his awakening day. Yeah I know reports say he was awake when they found him but he only remembers from the day ya'll met and on."

"Doppel How does Syo feel?" Juliannex asks.

Doppel's gaze goes blank and he stands up.

"Truthfully you don't want to know…" He brushes himself off and his gaze returns to normal, "But it's not scary or anything it's just very personal, though he doesn't mind sharing with me." Doppel continues smiling.

Druin stands up wincing.

"Hey Doppel. Syo named you something but everyone knows you as Doppel since you're Syo's doppelganger. What did Syo name you?"

Doppel sighs and looks at his left hand.

"He named me Jacob…"

Juliannex looks at Doppel puzzled.

"Why did you sigh?"

"Cause the moment he named me was the moment I stopped knowing how he felt. I sigh cause I know he named me Jacob to allow me to live my own life."

Doppel walks out. Druin looks at Juliannex and lies back down.

"I don't understand how Syo and Doppel always have this way of answering questions while creating more questions." Druin says groaning from the pain.

"I don't either, they are not like us."

"Yeah, you're right. Let's just forget about it."

Doppel stands outside the bedrooms looking at the back of his left hand.

"That's what I would like to know to… Syo thanks for allowing me to have a normal life of my own instead of becoming an exact copy of you…"


End file.
